Sherlock
by A Servant To Mischief
Summary: One shot. Girl moves in across from 221B Baker Street. Based on the BBC 1 Drama Sherlock. My first try at a one shot - please review if you want me to continue. I do not own anything BBC or otherwise. Blaize Carpentire x.x
1. Amelia

Sherlock.

A man. Tall. Intelligent beyond measure. Smart. Cocky. Pompous. Arrogant. Self Assured. All the things I'm not. I hated Sherlock Holmes when I first met him. He told me everything about my life I didn't need reminding of.

"_Ah...well...by the tan line on your left hand – you were engaged and only broke off the engagement about two weeks ago. By the colour of your tan you've been somewhere sunny, but not too sunny to take a break from the stress around you. You've had an abortion and your family have abandoned you. You had a one night stand with a close friend – and judging by the worry lines on your forehead you regret it. That's all to be going on with."_

I nearly shot him. Well I slapped him round the face. And then hugged him and cried into his shoulder. And then had sex with him. That night I lay in my bed. Crying and hating myself. The pregnancy was a mistake, the abortion was a mistake. The engagement was a mistake. Damn young love. _Him_ proposed to me when we went ice skating in New York three Christmas' ago. I was head over heels in love, and I said yes. I forgot to take my pill and I was too caught up in wedding plans and heated sex in the most random of places. And then one day, my doctor told me I was pregnant. Well wasn't that a kick in the teeth. I could barely bring myself to tell _him_. _He_ was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. On a Navy deploy. We'd been engaged for three years, scraping the money together to pay for the house – let alone a wedding and child. In school I'd always preached how sinful abortion was, but right now it seemed my only option. I told _him_ the day afterwards. _He_ nearly collapsed. And then said _he_ never wanted to see me again. So over webcam I pulled my wedding ring off and threw it on the floor. I told _him_ the engagement was over. I told my family and they said they wanted nothing to do with me. I was no daughter of theirs. Then I went to see and old friend. _He'd_ been close to me for a while. And I had a one night stand. I admit it. I was depressed afterwards. So I went abroad. Ibiza actually. I partied hard and got pissed out of my head every night. Then I came back to London. Found a house. 221A Baker Street. The house next door to the infamous Sherlock Holmes. I received a text a few hours after I moved in.

_Come across to 221B, asap_

So I strolled across, not knowing that a few moments later, I'd be spilling my life story to two complete strangers. And then end up sleeping with one of them. I'm irresponsible, stupid. But that's just me. Love it or loathe it. Do I really look like I care?


	2. Molly

Song: No good for me – The Corrs. Pretty much sums up how Amelia feels. Is this really Sherlock Holmes, or is it a little too impulsive? Do tell me what you think! And thanks to Lady Aglaya and AnotherWayToDie for the encouraging reviews! They made my day – thanks guys!

* * *

Sherlock Holmes bounded down the steps to the pathology lab, expecting to see Molly. He prayed that she wouldn't try the lipstick trick again. He pushed open the door to be greeted by three new bodies.

"Ah Mr Holmes!" Molly exclaimed - a look of adoration in her eyes. Sherlock sighed and then jumped in surprise. Sherlock Holmes was never surprised. Stood at the adjoining metal table was the young woman from 221A, who, completely spontaneously he'd slept with last night. He swallowed. All the memories came flooding back.

"Amelia..." She looked up and lazily raised an eyebrow.

"Sherlock..." She smirked. He could tell that surprise registered in her eyes but the rest of her oozed cool. He could see Molly bobbing up and down on the tip of her toes in the corner of his eyes.

"Molly, you wouldn't mind getting me a coffee would you?"

"B-but...uhh..."

"Wonderful...now..." He glanced back to be face to face with Amelia as the door closed behind them. She smiled and ran a slender finger down the side of his face, making him shiver. She walked away from him again and pulled out a small stool, sat on it and slid to the nearest body. Holmes knew if he practiced that move – he'd never be able to pull it off. She looped an earphone out of her lab coat and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. She picked up a scalpel that reflected the harsh light of the room and the edge was razor sharp. Molly came back and shattered the curious silence. Holmes's phone beeped – alerting him to a message. It read:

_I'll see you tonight AF_

Holmes left in a rush, ignoring the cup of coffee thrust under his nose. He spotted Watson at the end of the corridor...

"Watson! I never thought I'd say this but...I need your help"

_Amelia..._

God bless my iPod. God bless my frikin' iPod. It shuffles to the perfect song at just the right moment. For all his powers of deduction – he was blind and stupid when faced with love, lust and passion. The way he'd looked at me, his eyes had darkened and I could feel my knees threatening to buckle.

_But it's a fantasy, not a reality  
And it's no good, no, no good for me, you have no idea_

That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me

You have a home, (You have a home,) in a quiet place  
And someone else, feels your strong embrace  
She is protected and she needs no chase  
And do you love her?

You're a mystery, you are the heart of intrigue  
You're no good no, no good for me  
You have no idea

That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me  
No it's no good for me..., yeah, no good for me...

The text was meant to tease but after everything that's happend in my shit hole of a life, why not give into temptation – just this once...what harm can it do?


	3. Watson

This one's a little short, but it's cute, omg! Poor Sherlock. My heart bleeds. Amelia now thinks Sherlock is irresponsible.

* * *

Amelia sat opposite Watson as they browsed identical copies of that mornings Daily Mail.

"John?" The doctor looked up.

"Hmm?" He smiled, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry...I just..." John smiled,

"Your mind's troubled..." I laughed,

"Yeah...something like that" our attention was diverted, as Holmes came crashing through the door. His eyes were wide, and there was that gleam, that spark.

"Oh god...he's got another case." Watson sighed as Holmes dug around the flat. Picking things up, throwing them over his shoulder. Watson walked over to Holmes, all traces of his limp gone. And grabbed the man by his shoulders.

"Holmes! Concentrate! What's going on?" Holmes just smiled, and then collapsed on the floor. Watson leapt to his friend's side, literally. Amelia rolled up his shirt sleeves and counted a grand total of seven nicotine patches on his arm.

"John...look...he's on a high and has just hit the ground." The doctor for the living and the doctor for the dead sighed in unison and carried the unconscious genius to his bed. Amelia blushed as she realised her bra was hanging off the bed post; she grabbed it and stuffed it under her jumper. Holmes slept, and Watson spent all day next to his friend, and this highlighted once more the unique and strong friendship these two men shared.

_Evening..._

Watson walked out of Holmes's room. He was on his tiptoes so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping Sherlock. He padded into the kitchen and was presented with a cup of tea and a smiling Amelia. He drunk the tea and buried his head in Amelia's shoulder. The pair stood there for at least ten minutes, comforted in each others embrace.

"Friends are like stars John, you can't always see them, but they are always...always there."


	4. Moriarty

**Just a little teaser based on the final episode - a twist to the plot ;) Hope you like it...might bring about something interesting for the last chapter...keep reading x.x**

* * *

Moriarty

Amelia rolled over onto her front, opened up her laptop and hit the power button. After the bombing this morning and the case of the phone calls and the mystery man, stress was pressing on her mind. Although she was 23 she still had MSN...and twitter...and facebook. Anyway, she typed her login to msn and scrolled through the list of her contacts. Suddenly a window appeared.

_theimprobableone has signed in._

A frown flickered across her brow as the new stranger opened a window;

_theimprobableone says: _Good evening Miss Finch

_Miss Finch says: _Good evening...do I know you?

_theimprobableone says: _Of course you know me, I've been with since you were born...

_Miss Finch says: _What's your name?

_theimprobableone says: _Ah ha! Now there is the question. Come on Amelia, use the brains that Mr Holmes taught you.

_Miss Finch says: _You say you've been with me since I was born...oh my god...

_theimprobableone says: _Keep going...

_Miss Finch says: _BROTHER! Moriarty!

_theimprobableone says: _Ah, my sister! Still as stupid as you ever where...

_Miss Finch says: _B-but I thought...YOU'VE BEEN SETTING UP THE BOMBS! AND THE PIPS! AND THE MURDERS!

_theimprobableone says: _Hush my little sister...well done, I'm so clever aren't I

_Miss Finch says:_ I'm calling the police!

_theimprobableone says_: And what are they going to do? You don't know where I am, and neither does your beloved Sherlock.

_Sending file – Explosive JPG _

_Miss Finch says: _What are you sending me?

_File sent..._

_theimprobableone says: _Come one now sister, play the game – that's what'll happen to John and Sherlock if you say anything about this conversation...keep that in mind.

_Miss Finch says: _You wouldn't dare...

_theimprobableone says: _Just watch me...

_theimprobableone is offline._

Amelia opened up the picture. It was a picture of an exploded building. She swallowed. It had been three years since she'd talked to her brother. He'd always been the intelligent one. Always plotting and planning. His perfectly executed pranks when they were young. She shivered. What frightened her the most was the fact that Moriarty would do it. He only cared about himself. Even if she was his sister. He got bored, so, so easily. Like Sherlock. How was she going to say anything to him! Amelia buried her head in her hands. Her phone beeped beside her.

_Come over, we've got a new case – SH_

She pulled herself of the bed, ran her fingers through her hair. Opened her front door, and walked across the road. Her knuckles white and her phone on silent..._Just watch me..._


End file.
